Problem: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{16} 2$
Answer: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Notice that $2$ is the fourth root of $16$ That is, $\sqrt[4]{16} = 16^{1/4} = 2$ Thus, $\log_{16} 2 = \dfrac{1}{4}$.